


Cover for "April"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For nextraordinaire, because I am really enjoying this fic. Go read it if you aren't already!   </p><p>Of course Erik would have a maroon trimmed research station, don't try and tell me otherwise. ;)</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/126281395044/for-nextraordinaires-fic-april-which-i-am-really">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "April"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384865) by [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 



> For nextraordinaire, because I am really enjoying this fic. Go read it if you aren't already! 
> 
> Of course Erik would have a maroon trimmed research station, don't try and tell me otherwise. ;)
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/126281395044/for-nextraordinaires-fic-april-which-i-am-really)


End file.
